Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic module with a magnetic device and methods for forming a package structure thereof.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic modules, such as power modules and buck converters, typically include electronic devices disposed on a substrate, wherein the electronic module has leads for connecting with an external circuit.
As shown in FIG. 1, an electronic module 100 comprises a magnetic device 110 disposed on a substrate 150. Leads 122 of the magnetic device 110 are soldered to the substrate 150. In the conventional electronic structure of FIG. 1, the substrate 150 needs to be staked over the external motherboard 160, and it will be difficult to meet different space requirements when connecting the electronic module 100 with the external motherboard 160 for some applications. Furthermore, with reference to FIG. 2, each lead of the magnetic device 210 needs to go through the substrate 150 for electrically connecting with the external motherboard 160, and thus it will increase the overall impedance of the system.
Accordingly, there is a demand for finding a better packaging structure to solve the aforementioned problems.